Every Time
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Kitty and Lance's thoughts on their seperation; Song Fic; slightly gruesome . . . okay just gruesome!


I know you all wanna kill me, especially since I chopped Britney's boobie's off in 'Ah hate that song' but that's not the shocker, I'm writing another one with 'Take my Breath Away'. Any who, I don't own 'Every time', Britney does. I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kitty walked through the halls of the high school along with Rogue who was spewing about something. She held her books close to her chest and tried to look interested in what Rogue was saying. On her other side Kurt stood, laughing at Rogue. She winced slightly as she saw the guy she had fallen in love with walk right by her without saying a word.   
  
He had attempted to kill her, perhaps by accident but he had almost succeeded anyway. He had treated her like trash and used her for her own needs, but she found herself searching for him at any given time. She had built him up in her mind, he had smiled at her, tried to flirt with her, tried to please her and she found herself wanting him more than anything. But he walked by her as if she was nothing.  
  
As if they didn't know each other, as if they had never met. They had spent time together when he had come to Bayville. They had spoken, they had laughed but it meant nothing to him now. She had betrayed him with her words. She hadn't understood that that was his life. That his life was dirty and nasty and putrid. Full of crap.   
  
She wanted him to be good for her, she wanted him to change. But he couldn't change who he was, his past or his future. He had no control over it. And because of this they were separated and they were nothing, merely passer Byers in each other's lives that would soon fade away.  
  
Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Kitty left the group and went into the girl's bathroom without a word. She went to the stalls and phased through the wall to the janitor's room where she held her head between her hands and sank down to the ground. Her head was hurting; her stomach was churning and causing her to cough up dry heaves.  
  
He made her sick, he made her want him and long for him so badly that she felt she was going insane. She pulled at her hair causing the neat ponytail to come out in clumps. The tears started to flow and she felt them burn and scar her delicate cheeks. She hated him. She banged her tiny fist on the ground, scraping it and causing her hand to bleed. She looked at the blood and pressed the wound close to her face, leaving a red mark.  
  
Every time I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
  
  
Lance walked by Scott who gave him a contemptuous glare. He didn't even look his way; instead he left the school through the back door. A security guard looked his way but didn't stop him from leaving the school's grounds. He was nothing. He would never be anything. If he tried he just shriveled up.  
  
  
  
He had tried and tried but he wasn't able to make it. Not without her. No one could see through him, or see inside him like she had. But she changed, she saw him for what he really was. Something that the tide drew in. Something that would never grow into anything and he knew and he understood and he didn't blame her. And he didn't plan to drag her down with him.  
  
  
  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
  
  
Kitty opened her tear filled eyes and envisioned him on the street. He was walking to no where and he couldn't see the truck that came. She stood up as if in slow motion and ran out of the room. Phasing through everything, and everybody. She couldn't see anything but the look of fear on his face and then the impact and she felt the pain that imbedded in his chest.  
  
Her mind guided her towards him, but she couldn't see where he was, all she saw was blood. Dripping everywhere, sirens. She couldn't find him; she fell to the ground on her knees before the bay that seemed to go on forever. She looked at her hands, full of blood, her own and she cried, and as the tears fell from her eyes, the ground was covered in the warm red ooze that leaked from her heart through the tear ducts that bled with pain.  
  
I make believe  
  
that you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
what have I done  
  
you seem to move on easy  
  
  
  
Kitty looked up and opened her eyes, and through the red she saw him standing at the edge of the bay bridge. She called out to him but he wouldn't come to her, yet he wouldn't leave. She stood up and made her way to him, looking momentarily behind her and seeing her whole life pass her by. She then looked at him and saw her future.  
  
  
  
He had left her without a thought, without a word and she couldn't bear to have her leave him again. She took his hand, and touched his face and smeared it a shade of red darker than what she could see. She leaned up ad kissed him on the lips, all of the passion draining out of her and she sunk her nails in his scalp, not allowing him to tear himself away from the pain that her love was exceeding.  
  
And every time I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
When she pulled away he was staring down at her with a smile and she took his hand and pulled him along with her to the side of the bridge. She looked down and he looked at her with fear in his eyes. She nodded her head and closed her eyes before throwing them into the water. She immediately felt the cleansing that enveloped her and washed away the blood and the scars of their past. Their death would be their beginning.  
  
  
  
Kitty opened her eyes and looked at Lance who looked at her and smiled before his eyes drooped. She saw how his chest had stopped rising with breath and she knew it had come, and soon her turn would arrive and she was ready to begin again.  
  
  
  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
  
  
She heard him calling her; she could hear his voice even in death. She tried to walk towards him. Her hair was matted to her face and she was naked, gashes covered every part of her skin and she saw the trail of blood she was leaving behind. He was calling her, she had to find him. She searched for him in every room and yet found nothing.  
  
  
  
His voice was so clear in her mind and she stood still and closed her eyes, and there she found him. He'd be with her forever. He'd be near her forever. He was in her thoughts. He reached out to her and she disappeared inside herself and saw what no one else could see. She was so beautiful and perfect and he was the same and when they saw each other, her blood wasn't on his skin and she didn't have the scars of their love on her flesh, and it was good.  
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
my weakness caused you pain  
  
and this song is my sorry   
  
  
  
Lance turned towards the building that held his only memories. He saw everything that he had hoped to have but never will. And he closed his eyes and let his feet guide him and he walked along, almost stumbling on a curb when he heard a loud sound and a screech and when he opened his eyes, he only saw hers, and he smiled and welcomed her with the pain that hit him on impact.  
  
  
  
She was there, she was holding him in her arms and he was near her. And he could smell the sweetness of her hair and feel the softness of her skin and he held up his hand and kissed her and came away with nothing. He hugged her and when he opened his eyes, she began to crack and to fall apart and he saw her become dust at his feet and he wanted to die at that moment.  
  
At night I pray  
  
that soon your face  
  
will fade away  
  
  
  
"Kitty…Kitty are ya listenin' to me?" Rogue asked, and Kitty blinked. Her mind returning to where it had been and she looked at Rogue and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," she said and Rogue continued on. She turned slightly, at the same time as he and he couldn't help but stare before turning away. She followed route. She turned back to the front and closed her eyes for a brief second.  
  
  
  
Lance entered his classroom and sat in the back where he usually sat and looked out at the open window where the bay laid and he wished he was anywhere but where he was now.  
  
And every time I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
******************************************************************  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed it, I liked writing it. Review please ^_^ 


End file.
